


Петля

by stuffcobbsays, WTF_Drarry_2020



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffcobbsays/pseuds/stuffcobbsays, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Drarry_2020/pseuds/WTF_Drarry_2020
Summary: Малфой затягивает петлю туже.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 7
Collections: WTF_Drarry_2020_тексты_R_NC21





	Петля

**Author's Note:**

> **Предупреждения** : асфиксия

— Давай, — говорит он. — Я тебе верю. 

Его голова запрокинута так, что на шее вздулись жилы, из-под длинных ресниц он упрямо смотрит Малфою в глаза. 

Малфой ведет раскрытой ладонью вниз, чувствует под пальцами мелко подрагивающие, напряженные мышцы живота — боится?… 

— Испугался, Поттер? — шепчет он вслух. 

Поттер отрицательно дергает головой, не отводя взгляд; облизывает сухие, потрескавшиеся губы, к которым Малфой никогда не прикасается. 

Малфой затягивает петлю туже. 

— Тебе ведь нравится так, да? — спрашивает он. 

Поттеру нравится. Он толкается Малфою в ладонь, мокрую от смазки и пота, лицо наливается краснотой, ноздри раздуваются, втягивая исчезающий воздух. Малфой дрочит ему жестко, рваными движениями доводя до разрядки. 

О, как Малфой ненавидит его в этот момент — красного, мокрого, безумного. 

За то, что с каждым разом, с каждым хрипящим вдохом вместе с умирающим в удушье Поттером понемногу умирает сам. 

В ямке над ключицами истошно бьется крошечной венкой чужая хрупкая жизнь.


End file.
